


Raising hell all over town (sorry bout’ it)

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Belts, Crying, Cuddles, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Topping, M/M, Riding Crop, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Whipping, dominant Johnny, submissive Dally, they’re both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically shameless smut in which Johnny dominates Dallas(Think of this as a continuation of Shepards Boys, a few years into the future)
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Raising hell all over town (sorry bout’ it)

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank Miss Niesa for encouraging me to sell my soul

Dallas knew he ought to keep his eyes on the road, but his eyes kept drifting to the far more beautiful view that perched in the passenger’s seat. Johnny was leaning his chin on a delicate hand, raven curls twisting like rose petals along his tawny face, gently swaying in the breeze from outside their topless car. 

His vision of heaven was interrupted by the blaring honk from outside their car, Dallas gripped the wheel and swerved to dodge an oncoming truck, turning into the crowded parking lot of the DX. His heartbeat was rabbiting as he slowly parked the car and turned to look at Johnny again. “Ya good?” He asked, catching his breath.

Johnny exhaled deeply, looking at Dally with a little scowl. “Watch the damn road, you coulda killed us!” 

Dally got out of the car and walked around the front, stopping at Johnny’s door and opening it for him. “But I didn’t,” He said, flashing one of his classic wolfish grins and making sure to show off the sharp canines that he knew Johnny admired.

“Don’t worry bout’ it babe, it's not an issue,” he reassured, offering Johnny his hand.

Johnny reached up and took Dally’s offered hand, pulling himself up. “That's Buck’s car, man, of course, it's an issue.” 

Dally squeezed Johnny’s lithe hand tight, just before he knew they’d have to let go and carry on their façade of platonic adoration. Dally leaned in, feeling Johnny’s breath hitch in his throat as he whispered in his ear. “If you didn’t want me to get distracted you should have thought twice about being a fuckin’ beauty.”

From where he was leaning in close to Johnny, he felt the smaller boy’s cheeks heat up. “I never let you distract me when I drive-” he began, but the two were interrupted.

“Winston, leave him alone.” rumbled the familiar voice of Tim Shepard, who strolled over to the two, hands tucked away in the pockets of tight ripped jeans. 

Dallas growled, eyes narrowing when Tim approached, instead of letting go of the little hand he held, he tightened his grip. “The hell do you want?”

Tim rolled his eyes, but then lowered his voice. “I saw those guys over there staring.” he hissed in a deep, warning tone, gesturing with his thumb to three men who suddenly turned their gazes away. From the clothing and helmets, Dally assumed they were a part of a motorcycle group, though he saw no actual motorcycles anywhere nearby.

Dally tilted his head a little, gaze softening as he realized that Tim was trying to be helpful. He let go of Johnny’s hand.

Johnny stepped forward to stand next to him, “Are they yours?” he asked softly, but his voice had a slight tilt to it.

Tim shook his head. “Nope. Seen em’ around yesterday though, better be careful, you hear me? No holdin’ hands or any a’ that fag shit. Savvy?” 

Dally rolled his eyes, but he did appreciate the warning. 

Johnny gave a grateful nod, and a sweet smile that he knew could melt even the iciest of hearts. “Thanks, Timmy.”

Dally saw Tim bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. “Yeah, pal, no problem.”

When they walked into the DX, Dally had them take the back entrance to avoid the three bikers. The back door didn’t ring when the entered through there, which would make it a good rout if he were to want to rob the place, but he’d never, Soda and Steve worked here and that made it off-limits.

The store was not particularly crowded today, which made it easy for Dallas to scout around for those men Tim had pointed out to him while Johnny was preoccupied with the local crafts for sale.

His focus was broken by the feeling of Johnny tugging on his jacket lightly, “Dal, Pony made this one.” He said, gesturing to a painting of a setting sun, signed Ponyboy Curtis in blue ink on the bottom corner.

“Damn, kid’s making bank.” Dally said with a little snort, the painting was undeniably good, and Dallas found the subject matter rather characteristic of the aloof Curtis.

While continuing to look at the art, Dally’s head turned to the ring of the bell, announcing that somebody had entered the store. Just to be safe, he stood up on tiptoes to get a better view over the stocked shelves. Just what he’d thought, those guys had entered the store. They weren’t really disturbing anyone and didn’t appear to be in the mood to steal shit- but by GOD was Dally itching for a fight. He found himself hoping they’d start something because he knew just how disappointed Johnny would be in him if he went picking fights with every worthy opponent he saw.

Johnny must have caught him leering longingly because there was a sharp tug on his sleeve. Dally looked down to see his beloved glaring up at him, “I swear to the Lord if you get into a rumble I will whip your scrawny ass red.”

Oh hell yes. “Aww, calm down Johnnycake. I was only looking.” Dally said, but he couldn’t fight the pink that colored his white cheeks. They hadn’t been together too long, but discipline had always been a factor in their relationship- though it was almost entirely for the sake of pleasure. The threat of a real punishment had Dally praying that his lover was serious.

“I mean it, Dal, they’re bigger and stronger,” Johnny said and Dally couldn’t help but grin a little, having somebody worry so much about him never failed to make his heart race. 

“Okay, okay, whatever you say, babe.” Dally put both his hands up in mock surrender. “Wouldn’t wanna have to make you dominate me,” he added the last bit sarcastically. There was no real dominant party agreed on in their relationship, as either would take up the role depending on the mood or situation. They didn’t really have any agreed on rules either, though that would probably come later with more experience.

Johnny rolled his eyes. “They aren’t hurting anyone, just leave it be.” He said, and Dally almost wanted to listen to his boyfriend. Almost.

“Mkay, alright.” He said, a little lift to his voice that betrayed his plans. But Johnny did not say anything else. “Hey, Imma go check out the uh-” He squinted at the machine in the distance. “Sandwiches… over there.”

Johnny did not look at him, leaving Dally to wonder if he knew what he was planning. “Alright, I’ll tell you if I find anything,” he said.

Dally began walking towards the sandwiches, looking over his shoulder occasionally to see if Johnny was watching. When he was sure Johnny wasn’t watching, he did a U-turn and made his way over to the entryway where the three men were talking.

Instead of saying anything, he hung back and listened for a while, trying to see if he could somehow find something to his advantage. For the most part, the bikers seemed to be talking about how the roads in town were extremely rocky and cracked, nothing Dally could really use. Though after a few moments of pretending to be looking at something, Dally did notice that somebody looked over to him, then lowered his voice as he spoke to his two buddies. Now that got him excited.

Dally decided now would as good a time as any to start shit, so he approached as briskly as he could.

“Saw you lookin’ at me, got somethin’ to say?” he snarled, though it was hard to keep the excitement from his voice. He was already sizing the three up and planning how he would take them all down single-handedly.

The medium blonde, who seemed to be the leader, leered at him through narrow green eyes. “I’d scram if I were you, faggot.” he said with a mocking wave of his hand, causing the other two to snort.

Ohohoho, now he’d have to pretend to be angry, but they’d just given him exactly what he wanted. “Excuse me?” Dally rested a bony hand on his chest in faux-offense, “I ain’t got a clue what you three hunks are talking about.” he pitched up his voice a bit, shifting to a southern lady’s drawl.

“Dally what are you doing?” Dally whipped around to see Johnny striding towards him. busted.

“Just seeing what problem these fine men seem to have with me.” Dally said, slinging an arm around Johnny’s lithe shoulders and pulling the smaller man into his side. “Its nothing you need to worry about, sweetie.” He then planted a kiss in Johnny’s curly dark hair without breaking eye contact with the medium blonde.

Dally heard the blonde’s low snarl rumble, then scoffed. “Got a problem, buddy?” he asked coyly.

The blonde narrowed his eyes further. “Yeh, lets take this shit outside, buddy.” and Dallas felt a rush of excitement that made his heart pound. God it’d been forever since he’d had a fight, maybe Tim was out there and could help him out.

Before he could follow them, he felt Johnny squirm out from under his arm and give him a sharp look. “I’m not gonna stop you from going out there.” he said, “But if you do, you best be ready for me to make good on my threat.”

Dally felt pink color his white face. “Oh fuck yes I’m ready.” he said, smiling wolfishly.

Johnny sighed, and Dally couldn’t help but notice the crimson that dusted across his tawny cheeks. “I won’t hold back, you know.”

Dally tilted his head to one side, touching Johnny’s cheek with his bony hand. “Promise?”

Johnny shook his head, smiling. “I promise.”

With that being said, Dally turned and walked out the door, turning his head and waving to see if Johnny was gonna follow. Johnny reluctantly followed him out the back door, reaching into his pocket for his blade just in case.

Outside the noon sun was bright in the sky, casting gold across the cattail fields surrounding the DX. There weren’t many cars outside, which made it perfect for a fight. Thank the stars Tim was out leaning against his car, he looked up from his cigarette when he saw Dally follow the men outside.

Dally saw Tim stride over, dropping his cigarette and stamping it out with his boot. “What the hell is going on here?” he asked, hand straying to his dark jacket where Dally knew he kept a blade.

The medium blonde snarled at Tim. “Get the fuck outta here and mind your damn buisness.”, but Tim was having none of this.

“Talk to me like that and it’ll become my buisness, pal.” he hissed back, hand still hovering over his pocket.

Dally looked over his shoulder to see Johnny leaning against the wall, watching this whole thing go down apprehensivly. The brunet must have followed his gaze because suddenly he marched over there and grabbed Johnny by the back of the jacket.

That made Dally see red, but before he could even get over there Johnny had landed a well-aimed kick to the guy’s stomach and writhed away, whipping out a switch blade and snarling out threats to the brunet, who quickly retreated before his got his throat slit. 

“Johnny!- Johnny you good?” Dally quickly asked, but instead of responding, Johnny’s eyes suddenly grew wide. “Hey behind you!”

Dally turned just in time to dodge an old beer bottle that nearly collided with his skull. He didn’t have a blade on him, so instead he had to rely on his wits to get out of there. from the corner of his eye he could see Tim tustling with two men at the same time, but he didn’t seem to be having any problems.

“Dal, catch!” he heard Johnny shout and he managed to catch Johnny’s switch blade mid air, opening it quickly enough to avoid getting hit again.

The brunet was taller and bulkier then him, and his weapon could deal brunt force damage easily. Dally knew that if he smashed the bottle it could be used as a blade of its own, so he planned on how he could avoid that.

And then, just as Dally was about to make the first move, the wailing sound of police sirens broke the whole thing up, and caused the group to scatter as quickly as possible.

Dally pocketed Johnny’s knife and grabbed the smaller boy’s hand, quickly running out of the lot. He saw that Tim had gotten away faster than anyone which was a relief.

Sprinting behind a brick alleyway, Dally stopped to catch his breath. He looked up to see that while Johnny was panting, he was still hyped as ever. “I can’t believe you did that.” he gasped out.

Dally smiled and shook his head. “You’re telling me in all our years together this ain’t par for the course?” he asked, and Johnny snorted.

“In our single year together, Dal, fights like that have not been frequent. Oh by the way, happy anniversary.” He said, their one year anniversary having been about a week ago.

Smirking, Dally pulled Johnny in by the arm. “Love you too, darlin’.” he said smoothly, feeling the way Johnny melted in his arms before gently pressing their lips together.

The kiss was far more tender then anything Dally’d had before their relationship. Hell, everything Johnny did was more tender then anyone he’d had before. In the past, he’d have to act out to get any sort of attention, now all he had to do was walk over and hug Johnny from behind.

When their lips parted, Johnny gave a little gasp for breath that made Dally’s heart flutter. “Shit- Lets get home fore’ the cops sweep the area.” he said, and Dally felt his heart pound when he remembered what that would mean.

________________________________________________________

Entering the apartment, Dally set about closing all the windows and shutting off all the lights save for the lamp as he always did whenever he was alone with Johnny. The dark apartment was now illuminated only by the golden glow of their lamp.

Johny had alread taken off his jacket and shoes and Dally figured he’d do the same.

“So uh, you think you gotta teach me a lesson?” Dally asked, taking off his shirt for good measure.

Johnny looked him up and down, then his lips quirked into a smirk. “Oh? But I forgive you.”

Dally almost audibly groaned. This little tease! “But I’ll just go and do it again, c’mon Johnny, punish me. I’ve been so bad.”

Johnny slid off his own shirt, tossing it on the couch, revealing his slender form. “Well, if you truly think you deserve it… I suppose I’ll give you a little insentive to behave.”

The room felt so much hotter then before as he stared at his much smaller lover. While he had not grown in height much over the years, Johnny had grown into himself beautifully. He was no longer bony or frail, his body had filled out into lean muscle and neither his stomach nor cheeks caved in anymore. Dally had watched this transformation first-hand, and while Johnny would always have scars from his past, he was healing beautifully.

“You know the system?” Johnny asked, and it felt just a little strange, Dally was used to being the one who would ask for the safe words.

“Yeah,” Dally said through heavy breaths. “Red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for keep goin’.”

Johnny nodded, smiling coyly. “Good boy.” and Dally felt butterflies in his stomach. “Now, why don’t you strip and get on the bed while I prepare.” his voice was tender and rasping, making Dally want to obey.

“Yeah I’ll-” he swallowed, “I’ll go do that.” he said, walking into their shared bedroom and turning on the bedside light, which was dim as the bulb was starting to die. Dally quickly started to strip, kicking off his jeans and lying down on the bed, the comforter felt soft against the skin of his bare legs and stomache. This was not Dally’s first time being submissive, not by a long shot, but it was his first time being submissive for Johnny. With Tim, he’d be wrestled onto the ground and tied up, but Johnny was able to command him with only his voice.

He tensed as he heard the door open behind him, then close. Dally looked up to see that Johnny had nylon rope and a riding crop set on the bed, both things they had in the house due to Dally’s job working with horses. But it was safe to say Dally had nabbed the crop for other reasons.

“Move your hands for me.” Johnny said softly, and Dally complied, feeling the rope wrap around his wrists and bind them in a knot loose enough to be comfortably but not too loose that he could easily slip free. His wrists were bound to the headboard, so that he was stuck lying on his stomache.

Johnny stroked a hand across his bare back, mapping out his canvas before he got to work. “You really let me down today.” he said in a sugary voice. “Directly after I told you not to? my, my, what am I going to do with you.”

Dally relaxed under the feeling of the leather crop brushing along his back, tapping up and down his spine with feather-light swats that raised goosebumps. Dally was anticipating the moment they’d turn harsh- He’d never experienced a session so slow before, when he’d play dominant for Johnny he’d throw him on the bed and ravish the smaller boy with only a few words of negotiation beforehand. But it seemed Johnny’s style of domination was something completely different from anything he’d had before.

When the other shoe finally dropped, it was unexpected. A hard smack across his shoulder blade that made him tense up with a hiss.

Johnny ran a hand over the raised mark, clicking his tongue. “Its so red...” he mused. “Lord you’re so pale.”

Dally only groaned louder as Johnny slid his hands down his spin before suddenly his fingers slipped into the waistband of his boxers. “Lets get these out of the way.” Johnny cooed, sliding his undershorts off his legs.

The mattress sunk a little bit as Johnny got onto the bed to lounge next to Dally’s now naked body, he tapped the crop a few times across the flat curve of Dally’s ass before swinging it down hard.

The crop stung, and Dally keened, whimpering in a way he’d never allow himself to with anyone else. He tugged at his restraints, surprised at just how good the knot was.

“Its a bit hard to strike you like this, love.” Johnny drawled. “Present yourself for me.” his voice was low and rasped beautifully,

Dally obeyed as quickly as he could, moving up on the bed as much as his tethered wrists would allow, arching his back and lifting his hips.

Johnny slid a few pillows underneath his hips so that he would be propped up, then patted the small of his back before sliding off the bed to stand behind him. A soft hand resting against his hip was the only warning he got before Johnny dove right in to the whipping.

Two strikes in quick succession had him yelping in pain, rutting against the pillows that supported his hips and swiftly hardening member. “Fuck! Oh fuck, Johnny.”

“Now you hush.” Another hard lash that had Dally cry out. “You know full well why you’re here.” two more strikes that brought tears to his eyes. “You’re lucky I don’t go out and buy a cane.”

Dally keened at that, squirming where he was tightly bound, almost as if he was trying to escape the hits that just kept coming, leaving a burn in their wake.

“Its time you had some color on that white ass.” Johnny said with a hint of humor to his tone that had Dally groaning. Johnny’s hand started to rub at his stinging ass. “Its the most lovely shade of pink right now, I do wish you could see it.” Johnny slapped his backside hard with the flat of his palm “Though, I do think red is more your color.”

Picking up the crop once again, Johnny set about coloring his pink canvas. Every strike hurt so good, a low burn that grew hotter with every hard whack. Dally was gasping and crying out into the sheets, white body damp with sweat. He felt tears start to burn his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

“Ah.. Ahhh Johnny..” He gasped out, breathless.

“Oh you filthy delinquent.” Johnny chided, and Dallas nearly wailed when he felt Johnny’s hand reach under his hips and take a hold of his hardened cock. “Enjoying your punishment?”

Dally moaned loudly, pushing his pelvis up for more attention. One of Johnny’s hands gripped Dally’s hip while the other was slowly rubbing his cock, making him ache with need.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Johnny purred, his thump stroking the tip so gently that Dally started sobbing, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Color?” Johnny asked tenderly, angelic voice like music to Dally’s ears.

“G...Green- M’ so fucking green- Ah fuck- Johnny fuck me please.” He cried.

Johnny took his hand away from Dally’s cock and instead began massaging his back. “Ah, but do you deserve it? I think I should make you earn your reward by taking your punishment.”

Dally groaned but nodded. “I’ll- I’ll be good for you. Pro… Promise” he said breathlessly, and Johnny rewarded him with a gentle kiss to the shoulder blade where he was struck earlier.

“Such a good boy.” Johnny cooed, before moving away. “I think you can take something a bit harder, how would you feel if I whipped you with your own belt, then fucked you senseless as a reward?” He asked sweetly.

Dally nearly came just from the thought. “Oh fuck-fuck yes…” he whimpered and that earned the most beautiful little chuckle out of Johnny.

He heard the drawer to the dresser open, and then the clink of his belt buckle. Of course Johnny picked the thickest one he could find. Dally could never dream of taking the belt to Johnny during one of their sessions considering his recent past, so he found himself surprised that Johnny was opening the door to this as an option. Even in his pleasure-drunk state, he still left his mind open to the possibility that Johnny might actually be in over his head here.

Johnny tapped the doubled over belt against Dally’s stinging ass. “Can you tell me how many you think you need?” He asked softly but confidently.

Dallas tried to think of a number, but instead he turned his head to look at Johnny, tears still staining his gaunt face. “H-However many it takes to get me as red as you like, baby.” He said with a playful smirk, showing Johnny just how enthusiastic he was about this. Dally couldn’t help but smile when he saw Johnny’s eyes light up.

“Should I take that as ‘green?’” Johnny asked, and Dally affirmed, “So fucking green.”

With that it started. The belt hurt so much more then the crop, and it covered more skin too. Dally actually wailed at the first strike, fresh tears springing to his eyes. He gasped, catching his breath as Johnny rubbed the burning stripe it left. “That looks lovely, only a few more to go, dear.”

With that he quickly set about laying down burning stripes of red across Dally’s sore ass, giving him time to breath in between which was much appreciated as the belt could overwhelm him easily.

Dally was sobbing into the sheets, squirming and cursing at every lash until it stopped and Johnny’s hand rubbed against his back tenderly. “Good boy, you were so good for me. Do you still want your reward?”

Dally arched his back, panting loudly. “Fuck yes, make me forget my own name.”

Dally almost started crying again when Johnny’s hand left his body and his presence retreated, but his excitement returned when he heard the lube bottle being opened and the cool substance being rubbed against his hole. Johnny’s hands rested on his shoulders once he was done, fingers still slick from rubbing the lube on. “Are you ready?” He asked, whispering in Dally’s red ear.

“Yes- Please yes-” Dally whimpered and not a moment later he felt Johnny plunge into him.

He nearly saw white from how good it felt, bound hands squeezed into fists so tight his knuckles went pale. Johnny’s arms wrapped around his chest in a hug as he kept thrusting, bringing them both to the edge.

Dally never thought he’d finally get to release, but after all that damn teasing he finally let go and orgasmed at nearly the same time as Johnny, lying limp and exhausted in his bindings.

Both were sweating and exhausted, and it took a moment for Johnny to get off and quickly untie Dally, who just flopped his arms down limply.

Dally felt Johnny wrap his arms around him cuddling close and nuzzling into his neck. Dally pulled him in closer and sighed shakily. He was still crying from all the mixed sensations, his tears dripping into Johnny’s hair. They lay like that for a little while, both warm and safe in eachother’s arms.

A few minutes later, Dally felt Johnny leave his side. He gave a little whine at the sudden loss of contact, feeling more helpless and vulnerable then ever before.

“Its okay, I’m just setting us up a bath.” Johnny said softly, and Dally reluctantly let out a little “Okay…”

The sound of running water filled the small apartment, and Johnny returned soon, running his fingers through Dally’s sweaty hair. “Cmon, baby boy, lets get cleaned off.” He said softly and Dally sat up despite his aching muscles.

He limped into the bathroom with Johnny helping him, feeling sore but so, so refreshed. The bath in their shared living space was tiny, but the both of them could fit in given how little Johnny was. Dally shifted in the warm water so his sore ass didnt have too much pressure on it.

Johnny filled up a cup they had on the sink and poured it over Dally’s hair, then did the same to his own. Dally was still utterly wrecked, but the warmth was doing wonders for his aches. he leaned against the wall, feeling Johnny’s hands scrub soap into his hair then wash it away, getting bubbles in the water. He finally felt like he was back on earth, and coherent enough to function again.

“Thanks babe, I’ll take it from here.” he said softly, now washing Johnny’s hair in turn, feeling the younger boy smile softly and lean into the touch.

The two bathed like that until the water started to get cold, then toweled off and headed back to the bedroom, where Dally forced himself to put on clothes- only underwear and a light T-shirt so that he wasn’t torturing his sore skin at all- then helped Johnny change the sheets.

He climbed into bed beside his smaller lover feeling exhausted and light, almost like he was floating.

Johnny cuddled up close once again. “Your ass still sore?” he asked coyly, knowing the answer.

“Dammit, Johnny, I’m gonna be looking like a tomato for the next week!” Dally cried in fake outrage, earning a little giggle. “Good, maybe now you won’t go fighting everyone you see.” he said with a little smirk.

Dally rolled his eyes, pulling Johnny closer and cuddling him. “I won’t forget this next time you’re over my knee.” He said certainly and Johnny chuckled.

“Honestly though, you don’t need to go fighting three guys to get me to punish you- Just tell me if you’re in the mood.” Johnny said from where he was smushed against Dally’s chest.

“Yeah sure, I’ll do that the day you simply ask me for a spanking instead of flirting with every man this side of the Mississippi.” Dally declared and Johnny purred into his ear.

“Not a chance.”


End file.
